


Photographic Memory

by theladyspades



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jihyun's photography, Nudes, Oral Sex, Pictures, Post-Canon, Snapshots, Spoilers for V's real name, V takes lots of pictures, V | Kim Jihyun's Route, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, does it even count as voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyspades/pseuds/theladyspades
Summary: Jihyun seeks to commit every moment to memory via his camera.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Photographic Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to writing for MysMes but not to fanfiction in general. 
> 
> This was inspired by a dream I had randomly even before starting V's route (which led me to play it, to begin with). There aren't enough Jihyun/V fanfics out there, so I was compelled to write this for the V fans out there. 
> 
> I tried really hard to write him as close to character as possible, so I really hope you guys like it!

Manual focus. The lens becomes clearer.

 _Snap_.

The new photo on the camera shows Jihyun with his eyes closed, cheeks flushed, mid-laugh. She giggles. He can’t help but join in, rubbing her thighs gently. 

She’s straddled on his lap in bed. “This is my new favorite picture of you.”

“I didn’t see you manually adjust as I taught you, my angel.”

“Does it matter?” she asks sweetly. His smile captivates her heart again, and she can’t resist. _Snap, snap_. “Candid photos are so much better.” Regardless, she closes one eye and twists the lens of his camera to focus on his now flushed face. _Snap_. The picture reveals his newly bitten red lips and his teal eyes shining brightly. His hair splashes across the pillow. 

Gently, he plucks the camera from her and cradles it in his hands like a prized possession. Through his point of view from the camera, her hair bounces behind her and her bangs cover her bright honey eyes. She pushes them back and he takes a picture. _Snap_. Her hands paused at her bangs, memorialized in both his camera and his brain. “My angel,” he whispers. His sugary voice causes her to blush. A visible tint appears, and he can’t resist by taking yet another picture. And another picture focusing on how his loose silk button-down shirt looks on her. 

“Yes, Jiju?” 

He chuckles. “Jiju?” She nods, biting her lips. 

_Snap._

“That’s new,” he marvels. She smiles with her cheekbones making her eyelids crinkle in that cute way he loves so much, so he takes a picture of that. 

“Well,” she starts with a content sigh, “I like giving you nicknames and you said you no longer wanted to go by V. I wanted to find some middle ground.”

“So you’ve decided on Jiju?” She nods, flushing a bit more. _Snap_. 

The pictures saved on his camera can only hold but so much memory in it. It won’t show the backstory behind the frozen frame or the intimate moments before. Those are tidbits he’d have to remember with his own eyes, especially now that they’re healed. 

So, Jihyun takes advantage of what he _can_ see without the enhanced lenses of his camera. Setting it down on the nightstand next to him frees his hands up to slowly snake up her legs and her sides under his shirt. “You’re exquisite,” he compliments. Her response is to lean down and kiss him tenderly. He deepens it by capturing her upper lip in his mouth and easing his tongue inside her warm mouth. He takes his time exploring, committing the taste of sunshine and sweet honey to his memory, something his camera could never do no matter how high-tech it is. 

She smooths a hand through his silky hair as a finger on her other hand lightly traces his pectoral muscles, causing an involuntary shiver. His grip on her waist tightens. He breaks the kiss to whisper against her lips, “The finest piece of art I could ever love.”

She smiles against him. “You’re an angel.”

“No, you,” he argues lightly.

“No, you are—” she’s about to continue when she gasps at Jihyun’s hand tweaking her breast. “ _Jihyun_!” 

“Hmm?” he answers innocently. He blinks. Another mental photograph of her mid-gasp. He takes his camera from the nightstand and holds it one-handed. Focusing on her face, his fingers roll and pinch her nipple. She lets out a long, drawn-out moan. _Snap_. Her eyes flutter closed. _Snap_. And he takes another picture of her eyes at half-mast. 

She can no longer resist. She begins unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. First exposing her lacy teal panties, purposely matching and reminiscent of his eyes and hair. _Snap_. More skin is revealed; he takes a picture of her navel. She giggles at his face when he realizes her bra matches. _Snap_. A picture of the underside as she pushes the shirt off. He takes a picture of his shirt caught mid-air before it flutters to the floor with a soft _wisp_. 

“May I?” she asks him, holding out her hands. He hands her the camera again. She takes a picture of the following: his fierce look of concentration when he shrugs his shirt off, his muscles flexing when his hand once again caresses her bare thigh, his furrowed eyebrows when he thinks of an idea, and the glimmer of mischief in his eyes when he hooks his thumb around her panties. She sighs softly. “Jiju.”

Her voice is soft and melodic in his ears. He wishes he could bottle it up or otherwise preserve it like he’s able to with his pictures. Instead, he settles for plucking the camera out of her hands once more and placing it next to him, within reach. 

With a swift move, he flips them over so he’s on top of her. She swats at his seashell necklace with a finger, watching it swing back and forth. It lands on the skin right under her ribs as Jihyun places gentle kisses down her stomach. The seashell follows its owner’s previous path as he ventures lower. She pats the bed for his camera, her fingers latching onto the strap and pulling it closer to her. She manages to get a picture of him looking up at her with smoldering eyes right before he pulls her underwear down her legs with her assistance. She drops her arm with a shudder when his tongue makes contact with the sensitive nub nestled perfectly in her folds. 

“Ji— _H_ _yun_ ,” she gasps. She takes a chance. She pulls the camera at arms reach so it’s pointing to her face. _Snap, snap, snap_. “Ahh, Jihyun,” she exhales. Those pictures, one with bitten lips and the other two with her mouth open, are out of focus unbeknownst to her. 

“Mmm,” he hums, continuing his ministrations on her. He’s careful and observant, gentle and thorough as his tongue serves her in swipes and circles. One, two, three licks later, he lifts his head slightly. “You taste as if you’ve been taken from the sweetest flower. Fragrant and sweet.” She moans long and loud. “I could have this all day,” he whispers. She points the camera at him when his cheeks hollow out to take her clit into his mouth for a hard suck. 

She refocuses the camera, but when she takes the picture, her dresser (and in particular, her favorite body mist fragrance) is more in focus than his eyes are. She arches her back when he slips a finger inside of her, her digit accidentally clicking the button. _Snap_. Only a picture of the geometric bedsheets comes out. He guides her free hand to the back of his head, and she beckons him by pressing his face closer to her. He takes the hint. Without missing a beat, he bends one leg at the knee and pushes it closer to her. She lets out a cry as a jolt of electricity courses through her body. It’s then she lets go of the device and uses her other hand to hold him in place. “Yes, yes, YES!” she chants, bucking her hips in sync with his mouth. 

He absorbs everything she gives him. His mouth still works on her as she trembles uncontrollably and grips his hair hard. Her unsecured leg jumps and twitches. She wiggles all ten of her toes to quell some of her shivers. When the vibrations drum down to a slow simmer, he pulls his lips away, planting small but caring kisses along the insides of her thighs. How he wishes he could accurately capture the post-orgasmic look on her face. 

She smiles at the thin layer of slick juices around his lips. His eyes shine bright and laughingly when she snaps a picture of him. She previews the picture with a frown. “Uh, oh. I should delete this one,” she mutters to herself.

“Keep it,” he tells her. She raises inquiring eyebrows at him, a look he’s already committed to memory. “Every picture you take is incredible,” he praises her.

“Think I could be the next V?” she teases. 

“You’re halfway to being Mrs. V,” he responds, exhaling soft puffs on her drenched core with each word he speaks. 

“It’s because you’re a good teacher,” she whispers sweetly.

He chuckles, huffing again. She twitches in anticipation. “Is that so?” he inquires. She takes a deep breath in response, trying to calm her frayed nerves. In a show of uncharacteristic impatience, he shakes his head, opening her legs a few centimeters wider. When he doesn’t move for a moment, she knows he’s waiting for an answer. So, she hums affirmatively. He responds with a kiss to her clit. She tries clenching her legs together, but he stubbornly holds it open still, exposed to him. “I said… is… that… so?” Each word is punctured by an action: a kiss, a nip, a swirl of his tongue, and finally a long _suck_. She moans again. 

“Oh Jihyun, darling.” His tongue moves in slow punishing wide circles, teasing but not quite touching her center. “ _Mmmpft_ , m-maybe,” she stutters out. Tighter circles now. “Ahh, J-j-Jiju.”

He pauses. “Tell me what you desire, my angel.” His teal orbs connect with her warm amber ones. 

“Mmm, I need you. _Hnngg_ -please Jiju!” she all but begs him.

He places one final kiss before looking up again. “Say it again.”

“Jiju, _please_ ,” she nearly sobs. 

Jihyun pulls away and she relaxes. Her fingers unclip her bra. He stands up and pulls off his boxers, his length springing free and erect. She beckons him with a finger. “My, my, so impatient and needy, aren’t you,” he teases lightly. She bites her lips and grabs the camera. _Snap_. She manages to catch all but his hardened dick in the frame as sunlight temporarily bathes him. 

He crawls over until he’s hovering over her. He rubs himself against her tantalizingly slow. She tries to focus and zoom in on Jihyun’s concentrated look. He drops to one forearm on the bed closer to her but still propped up. Holding his other hand out, he says, “May I?” She hands him the camera. He expertly steadies his hand, waiting until her loving face comes into sharp focus. When he’s satisfied, he enters her with one swift movement. The camera perfectly captures the open-mouthed gape from her moan at feeling full. “Beautiful,” he whispers. The camera goes back on the nightstand before he drops his other arm on the bed. He pulls out almost before thrusting back into her wet heat. Her legs wrap around his torso as he thrusts once more, just to hear her beautiful symphony of moans. 

It’s slow but agonizing for her, while tender and anxious for him. “Jihyun, darling,” she whispers close to his ear, “please, faster.” And who was he to deny her saccharine request? He hooks both legs around each shoulder and readjusts her so he goes inside deeper. He starts a steady pace, supporting her hips with his hands. Her hands in his hair convince him to speed up marginally. She’s a moaning mess in his ear and he drops down so he’s skin to skin with her fully. The seashell swings back and forth against her skin. She stares at the necklace, committing it to memory. “Ah. Mmmpft. Yes. _There_. Mmm, _there_ ,” she preaches with a moan or squeals behind each word. 

After a while, Jihyun coaches her up so she’s sitting in his lap. “Yes, my angel, come with me, sweetheart,” he coaches her. Her fingers curl in his hair as she tilts her neck up, opening it for assaults from his mouth, teeth, and tongue. His lips are magnetically drawn to a delicious section of skin, suckling at it hard enough to form a quick bruise. He reaches for the camera with her help before resuming his actions. She bounces on him in quick successions, clinging desperately on to his shoulders. _Snap, snap_. He manages to get her shoulder and elbow wrapped around him and his hands splayed across her back. 

Stars burst behind her eyelids and she shudders as he spills his seed inside of her. _Snap_. He takes a picture of his lips dragging across her neck. _Snap_. Another picture is of her flushed face; eyes squeezed shut, cheeks tinted, and lips parted. Together they recline on the bed as he pulls out. She turns over to spoon him. He fiddles with a setting on the camera before resting it on the nightstand once again. He wraps his arm around her waist and buries his face in her neck. His teal eyes look straight at the camera as she sighs contently. _Snap_. 

She blinks. “Jihyun, darling?”

He hums before answering her with, “Yes, my love?”

She smiles at him, the initial question forgotten. “I love you,” she whispers. 

He turns her head to capture her lips in a kiss. “I love you, too,” he responds softly against her lips. With or without the assistance of the photographs in his camera, the moment imprints itself in his mind and heart, committing itself to memory. 


End file.
